Local telephone service providers, through a central office, offer a variety of optional services to their customer. Some of these services provide information about a person placing a call (a calling party) to a person receiving the call (a called party). Customer premises equipment (CPE) of many offices and homes increasingly will integrate telephony and computers. This type of CPE can connect to a network environment that includes both a real or virtual telephone path and a real or virtual data path for access to a computer network such as the Internet. In addition to the conventional phone-computer setup, there is an emerging technology that integrates both a computer and a telephone into a single device, a so-called smart or intelligent phone that contains a built-in microprocessor capable of running applications, such as World Wide Web browsing software. Another example is Internet television with integrated telephony.